I'm Pregnant
by jacnayor1
Summary: Jac finds out she is pregnant with Jonny's baby and she refuses to tell Jonny but what will happen when a patient discovers Jac's pregnancy? My first ever Fan Fic so any tips and advice would be great, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Pregnant**

"Jac it's been two weeks, you HAVE to tell him" Mo warned her boss

"I don't HAVE to do anything, now do what you're paid to do" snapped the fiery consultant before she stalked off leaving a frustrated Mo watching. She wishes she could tell her best friend but she knew full well that she wouldn't live to see another day if she did. She sighed heavily before returning to her patients.

Jac stood in front of the mirror in the changing rooms in her bra staring at her flat belly. She knew Mo was right she'd have to tell Jonny that she was pregnant. But how? She was still shell shocked; just a few weeks ago she hadn't thought it was even possible with her condition and now that has all changed. She sighed before putting her scrub top on and leaving the changing rooms to do her ward rounds.

Mo and Jonny were at the nurses' station looking up patients notes, or Mo was as Jonny was staring into space but when she followed his gaze she realised what he was really staring at. Jac. She rolled her eyes and sighed "You're both idiots, you know that don't you" and she left him bewildered as to what she meant. He didn't realise that Mo had caught him staring at Jac, in fact she had caught him staring more than once. It was blatantly obvious to anyone, especially Mo and Ollie that Jac and Jonny still had feelings for each other. Mo knew she had to do something otherwise nine months will pass and Jonny would be none the wiser about the pregnancy until she drops.

Jac was with a stroppy teenage patient who needed a major heart op when Mo approached Jac and whispered "If you don't tell him, I will" then walking off to attend to her patients before Jac even had a chance to say anything.

"What's she banging on about?!" the patient demanded.

"It's none of your business" was her reply

"Rude" the patient scoffed.

"I know you are" Jac said sarcastically before leaving in pursuit of Mo. Jac had searched the whole of Darwin before she finally found Mo where she had last seen her.

"Miss Effanga, a word" Jac called. Mo rolled her eyes at the lack of Jac manners.

"What's the magic word?" Mo questioned walking over to Jac.

"Don't you _dare_ think about telling him, because if you do I swear that will be the last thing you'll ever say, understand?" she hissed

"Come on Jac" Mo said exasperatedly

"DON'T call me Jac"

"You can't hide your pregnancy, before you know it you'll be showing, _then_ what will you do?" Mo confronted her. "Listen I don't know why you're keeping it such a secret, there are already rumours flying around and I.." But before Mo could carry on Jac cut her off

"What rumours?! What are they saying about me?" then her eyes widened "Have you told someone" Jac said slowly

"No I haven't, look will you just shut up" Mo demanded not bothering to answer her questions "Jac I'm worried about you, why won't you tell him?" Jac didn't say anything; she just looked to the ground. "Jac?" Mo whispered placing a soft hand on Jac's arm. Jac looked up sadly and simply said "Because of my endometriosis" and then she walked away.

Mo was taken aback by that split second that Jac let her icy exterior down and she realised that there's more to Jac than the famous ice-queen reputation. Mo sighed thinking of a way to persuade Jac to tell Jonny, oblivious that their entire conversation was overheard by Jac's patient.

Jonny witnessed Jac and Mo's conversation but he couldn't make out what they were saying as he was stood at the opposite side of the ward. He was curious and a little surprised with what he saw because he was sure that for a tiny moment Jac looked upset. But then he reminded himself that they weren't together anymore so he resumed with his obs, trying to forget what he had just seen. But he couldn't stop thinking about how upset Jac looked and how Mo placed her hand on Jac's arm and she didn't even flinch. He made a vow to himself to take it up with Mo later.

"So" Jac's patient said smugly

"What?" Jac replied in her usual abrupt tone

"You're pregnant" Jac's head shot up from reading the notes to glare at the patient

"What?! How do you know that" she demanded.

Her patient smiled and said "Who's the father"

"Ellie" Jac said in her authoritive tone "Who told you that"

Just then Jac tensed as Jonny passed to attend to the patient in the next bed and she bent down to whisper to Ellie "Not. A. Word" Ellie's face turned from confusion to a smirk after she made the link between Jonny's presence and Jac's tension.

Jonny glanced over and saw Ellie's looking over at him and smirking, and Jac looking as stiff as a board. Something is _definitely_ going in he thought to himself as he finished taking a patient's pulse and walked away. Jac exhaled deeply as Jonny left. "A nurse huh? Who would have thought, a CT surgeon like you" Ellie said pushing Jac's buttons. "AND you have endometriosis" she said shaking her head. Jac eyes popped out of her head when she said this. "Have you been listening to my _private_ conversation?"

"It's not my fault you were discussing it publicly" she said cockily.

"Right that's it the sooner we get you in to surgery, the sooner I can shut you up" and she walked away leaving smug Ellie.

"Nurse Macconie, can you tell Mrs Butterfields we won't be doing her op today" Jac told Jonny

"What? Why?"

"Ellie needs her surgery as soon as possible"

"But Mrs Butterfields has been waiting ages for her op"

"Don't argue with me Nurse Macconie and just do it"

Jonny sighed and asked "Can I ask why Mrs Butterfields is being bumped?"

"No" and she stalked off to prep Ellie which Jonny thought was unusual as she would normally ask a nurse to prep a patient. But really Jac wanted to keep Jonny as far from Ellie as possible. Jonny was feeling very stressed and cut off as he could clearly see something was going on with Jac and Mo, Mo also seemed to be avoiding Jonny. He decided to confront Jac; he went over to her while she was wheeling Ellie to the theatre "Jac what's going on?" Jonny questioned

"Nothing" Jac stated and Ellie snorted, raising her eyebrows. Jonny looked at Ellie questionably and she glanced at Jac's belly much to her dismay. Jonny followed her gaze but it didn't click. Jac inwardly cursed Ellie but glad that Jonny wasn't the brightest spark in the plug and gave Ellie the coldest stare.

"Oh my god" Ellie exclaimed. "Really?! You're not going to tell him?!"

"Ellie I'm warning you" Jac hissed. She glanced up and saw Mo who met her eyes and detected desperation in her eyes so she walked over.

"Tell me what?" Jonny cried.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ms Effanga can you cover me and do this op, I need to have a chat with nurse Macconie" Mo nodded and wheeled off Ellie.

"My office" Jac stated as she turned on her heels and walked off in the direction of her office, Jonny power walking behind her to keep up.

"Whatever you did" Mo sighed shaking her head "Thanks, she's finally telling him"

Ellie grinned "It was simple" she said winking and Mo laughed.

Jonny closed the office door. Jac was glad Elliot wasn't in today otherwise they'd have no privacy. Jonny shuffled slightly feeling uncomfortable with the silence overwhelming him. He decided to break the silence. "So?..." he said quietly rocking on his feet. Jac sighed, running her hand through her magnificent long hair and looked deeply into his eyes, struggling to keep control of her tears and maintaining her iciness. Jonny searched her eyes and he could see that she was vulnerable as tears started filling up her feline emerald eyes. "Jac?" He prompted quietly.

She stood up abruptly and inhaled sharply "I'm pregnant" she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

I though it'd be nice if Jac had someone to comfort her for once instead of being alone all the time

I hope you guys enjoy this, please review so that I know if I should be carrying on with it and it's not boring you all

thanks :) xx

* * *

**Chapter 2: Joliver**

"Well?" Jac said fighting back the tears "Are you going to say anything?"

Jonny remained silent and still as if a single twitch or the tiniest sound from him will cause an explosion. He just stared. Stared deeply into Jac's eyes not noticing the tears streaming down Jac's face.

Jac was getting worried; she stepped forwards closer to Jonny

"Jonny please say something" she pleaded

He took a step back and ran his hands through his hair, still silent. Jac had enough.

"Do you know what, don't bother, I'll bring up the _anti-Christ_ alone" she said her tone hurt before storming out of the office, slamming the door with tears falling heavily down her face.

Ollie at the nurses' station jumped at the sound of the door slamming, he looked up and saw Jac storming away from her office. Is she crying? He asked himself "Ms Naylor" he called. She turned her head and looked at him for a millisecond before running off, sobbing in the direction of the changing rooms. Ollie shot up and chased after her mortified with how devastated Jac looked.

Ollie closed the door behind him as he entered the changing room. Nothing could have prepared Ollie for what he was about to see. He gasped silently as he saw his boss all cuddled up in a ball on the bench crying her eyes out. His boss, Jac Naylor; the ice-queen of Darwin, sobbing. It didn't feel or look right at all, he decided it would be best for him to stay and at least attempt to comfort her as he knew she would probably push him away and tell him to get on with what he is being paid to do. He approached her slowly and whispered softly "Ms Naylor? What's happened?"

"Go away" she said quietly her voice sounded broken

"Not until you tell me what has upset you so much" he said sitting down next to her putting a protective arm around her

Jac lifted her head slowly and looked at him, she realised he wasn't going to leave so she might as well tell him. He couldn't believe how vulnerable she looked. How broken and alone she looked.

They sat in silent "I'm pregnant" she blurted after her sobs has subsided

"Oh Jac" he said soothingly "Is it Jonny's" he asked. She nodded her head. "Have you told him?" she nodded her head and sniffed. "I take it he didn't take the news well" she nodded again. "What did he say?"

"Nothing... That's what upset me the most, he couldn't even say anything, but then again he did say he was past the point of caring"

"Give him time to digest the news, I mean it is a bit of a shock" Ollie said reassuringly "Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, I really don't, because this isn't the right time and I can't bring it up alone but it may be my only chance" Jac explained quietly

"How do you mean?" Ollie asked as he didn't know what she meant

"I have endometriosis"

"Oh Jac" Ollie gave her a squeeze and she rested her head on his chest. He had to admit, he was surprised that Jac did this as she usually rejected any type of contact comfort.

"I'm sure Jonny will come round once he has digested the news, he'll be there to support the baby" Ollie tried to comfort her but she just shook her head.

"No, he won't want it. Ollie you don't understand how much he hurt me when he said those things" Jac started crying again as the memories of that day outside the theatre came back to her.

"What did he say" he asked. He knew that they'd had split up but he wasn't sure why and how they split up.

"He said, who would want to have a baby with me _anyway_ and any product that came out of my womb would be the anti-Christ" mimicking his Scottish accent. Ollie laughed at her accent, Jac looked up into his eyes and smiled ever so slightly then Ollie's face fell serious

"He said that?" she nodded slightly and looked down. He couldn't believe it, Jonny? The charming sweet guy that found a way to penetrate Jac's barriers that had she build to protect herself over the years.

"Jac listen to me, you are the most amazing, special woman, and I know you have been through so much in your life I can see it in your eyes. I'm sure that Jonny didn't mean what he said, he might have been so angry that he said it in the heat of the moment. But I am sure of one thing" he paused to let Jac look back at him "I know he loves you very much and you love him too" Jac burst into tears, she was sure that her hormones were playing up as she was never so emotional before.

"I do" she sobbed "I love him, but he doesn't love me anymore, I've hurt him too much, this is just like Joseph all over again. I push and push people away until they hate me and I ruin everything"

Ollie wrapped both his arms around her while she sobbed into his chest they sat there like that for a while until Jac stopped crying.

"I can't be a mother" exclaimed as if she had just realized pulling herself away from Ollie's embrace. "I can't be a mother because I'll just keep pushing the baby away until it resents me so much" she panicked "oh god what if I abandon it like my mother abandoned me, I can't let that happen to it" Ollie was surprised about that, he never knew that her mother abandoned her but he decided to leave that for another time as her pregnancy and Jonny was the main subject of the conversation so instead he rolled his eyes and said

"Jac shut up and stop worrying" Jac looked at him eyebrows raised as if to say 'remember who you're talking to' he just laughed "You're going to be an amazing mother and the fact that your mother abandoned you will make you an even better mother because you won't allow your child to go through what you did, will you?" she shook her head. He smiled at her and lifted her chin like a brother would do to his sister "Remember Freya? You were amazing with her, who's to say you won't care for your _own_ child better?" She smiled at the memory of baby Freya. "And one more thing, don't worry about being alone because I'm here" he looked deep into her eyes to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks Ollie" she rested her head on his chest his arm still around her, her face still tear stained and blotchy. "I may not show it, but I really do care about you Ollie"

"I care about you too Jac" He gave her a gentle squeeze and they sat there for quite a while before Jac got up and said "Right well we better go otherwise people will die" he laughed at how she was able to care for her patients when she was at her most vulnerable. 'This is why you are amazing' he thought to himself. Jac turned to leave the changing rooms but before she left she gave Ollie a small smile. As the door closed Ollie let out a heavy sigh "Now that's something you never see every day" he said quietly to himself.


End file.
